The Fallen Sword's Man
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: A Young Swords-Man falls into the underground then he finds himself amung a world of monsters... His sword skills alone wont get him out alive.
1. Chapter 1: Here comes Napstablook!

Undertale Fanfiction The Underground.

Unghh... My whole Body... This is agonizing...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" I heard.

I slowly stood up Still in Pain from falling in.

"Hello...?" I answered.

"Your new to the Underground Aren-tcha?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Then let me te-"

"No Thank's See You" I waved and walked right past the flower.

"Uh... Uh..."

A minute or so later...

"Oh... A human..." I heard behind me.

"?!" I drew my sword startled.

"I Do Not Wish to Harm you." The Monster Said.

"Very... Well" I sheathed my sword.

"I am Toriel Care-Taker of these Ruin's"

"Nice to Meet you Toriel Im Michael 16 Year's Old" I replied.

"Oh It has been along time since a human has arrived..."

"Where am i...?" I asked.

"You are in the Underground... Welcome Human but... May i ask why... You came...?"

"I was climbing mount ebbot and i tripped on a plant and tumbled below" I replied.

"Would you help me... Exit the ruin's please...?" I asked.

"Well... I could bring you to my house..."

"Good Enough let's move it" I replied.

"Are you able to defend yourself?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine Go up ahead"

"Here... Call me if you should need my help" Toriel handed me a cell phone.

"Thank's" I said.

"Your Welcome My child" Toriel then went off ahead.

As i moved forward I found myself infront of a Big room filled with spike's.

"Hmm..." I moved forward's toward the spike's.

A row of spike's went back into the ground.

"I think i understand this..." I said as i moved through the spike's.

Ahh i see If i move the wrong way the spike's wont move but if i follow the correct path The spike's will disapear.

I made it to the end of the room.

"There we g-" The phone rang.

"Hello Hello?" I answered.

"Just checking up on you" She said.

"I just got past the Spike Room"

"Very commendable work" Toriel then hung up.

After about a minute she called again...

"Which do you Prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" She asked.

"Actually Neither i Like Chocolate" I said.

"H-Huh...?" Her voice seemed strange for a second.

"Ah... I was just asking... Keep going strong alright?" She hung up.

Suddenly a Frog-like Creature Jumped toward's me.

My heart suddenly glowed from inside my chest then seperated from my body.

My body then disapeared.

"Huh...?" I was very confused.

There seemed to be 4 Glowing Panel's... Fight,Act,Item and Mercy.

Hmmm I move my hand over to the Act Panel.

"If you don 't get out of my way I'll be force to use other mean's" I drew my sword and pointed it straight at the froggit.

(Shiver Shiver) It didn't understand what i said... But it still looked frightened anyway.

I moved my hand over the Mercy Panel.

"Go on Froggit" I sheathed my sword.

"Ribbit" It turned it's back and hopped off.

When i got to a room it was another froggit... But this time it didn't attack.

Do... I smell... Sugar...?.

I ran into the northern room

"?!" Candy!.

I took a big handfull and stuffed it into my pocket.

As i took a bite of the Candy (Mmm Taffy!) It disapeared... After making a warm feeling in my chest.

It felt Good Like i was drinking a cup of Hot Chocolate.

I opened up my cellphone and decided to call toriel.

"Hey Toriel... I think your Cute" I flirted.

"Oh... Hahahhaha! You... Can certainly find better then an old women like myself" She then hung up.

"Damn It..." I recalled her.

"Toriel I- Think your really cute..." I replied.

"Are you serius...? I don't know if this is endearing or Pathetic... It's probably just... Teenage hormones" She replied.

"I guess so..." I replied slightly disapointed.

"Be good alright?" She hung up.

After about 30 minute's of walking... There was a ghost blocking the way.

"Excuse me can you move?" I asked.

It didn't listen.

"Ugh..." I put my hand's on it to move it... But i phased right through.

It got up and stared at me...

My Heart once again glowed and seperated from my body.

Well... Slashing a Ghost would end up in Failiure... So im not even gonna bother...

Ah this ghost's name is... Napstablook.

Act: Cheer.

"Napstablook! Keep the attack's coming!" I exclaimed.

"heh..." Napstablook kept them coming as he said.

I dodged the attack's moving my heart side to side.

Act: Cheer.

"Nice work Napstablook!" I called out.

"Heh-Heh..." He replied.

Directing my Heart... Is becoming easier.

"Napstablook Come on!" I called out.

"Here... This is what i call... Dapper-Blook.

It cried upside down... Until it made a top-hat made out of solidified tear's.

"Wow! That's neat Napstablook!"

"Oh Jeeze..." My heart then stopped glowing and my body apeared once more.

"Thank's... I usually come here to avoid people... But i met someone nice today..." He then disapeared.

"Well... That happend" I said.

As i walked further i entered a room with spider web's.

The sign beside them said... [Spider Bakesale All proceed's go to real spiders]

"Hmm... It does smell good in here" I said to myself.

"Hmm and i do have a ton of gold... About 1000 ive been saving it up for a while.

I put 32 gold into the web.

Spider's crawlled down and gave me 8 Donut's.

"Thank's spider's!" I exclaimed.

They all immediatly crawled together and made the shape of a hand with it's thumb up.

After walking a while longer...

I entered a room... And i saw like... Almost a city like place.

On the ground... Was a Small Plastic Knife.

I picked it up and examined it.

"This doesn't even come close to my Tempered Steel Broad-Sword" I compared them.

I still took it with me.

I then went into the next room...

"Oh my... I wonder how they're doing" I saw toriel.

"Toriel! Hey!" I called.

"Oh Hello You made it"

"Yeah" I said,

"Oh my! That's a big bruise on your stomach!" She said.

"Oh... It's nothing a froggit head butted me..." I said.

"Nonsense your hurt" She put her hand on my stomach and i immediatly begsn feeling better...

"Wow... You look really strong" Toriel said.

"I-I suppose" I said.

"Here come in I have a pie Baking for you" She said.

"Is there anywhere i can have a rest at?" I asked.

"Oh Yes You have that room over there Feel free to sleep as long as you want" She said.

I went into the room... It's pretty childish... But i can sleep here.

I removed the sword sheath containing the sword off my back and threw it under the Bed.

I turned off the lamp and closed my eye's.

Hour's later...

I rubbed my eye's and smelled something... It smelled... Sweet.

"Is that... CHOCOLATE PIE?!" I exclaimed as i picked it up excididly.

I went to dig in... But i should probably get going... Ill eat later...

I reached under my bed and grabbed my sword putting it in it's sheathe then back onto me.

I walked out of the room yawning snd stretching.

"Oh good morning" Toriel smiled.

"Hey Umm... Thank's for the help..." I said.

"Oh your Welcome..."

"Could you help me get home...?" I asked.

"I thought you we're gonna stay here for a while..."

"I-I can't I have... To go home"

"Let me go do something real quick..." Toriel got up and left down the stairs quickly.

I followed her immediatly.

"The exit to the underground is... Near... Im going to destroy it... No one will ever leave again"

"?!" I immediatly placed my hand on the handle of my sword.

"Hmph... You really want to leave so bad...? Proove yourself to me! Proove that you are strong enough to survive on your own" The room flashed a few time's... This time i didn't turn into a heart... Could be i didn't need to dodge anything yet.

I drew my sword A Metal sound echoed through the room.

I held it at my side and attacked!.

FIGHT: I slashed her... She took damage but not enough to he fatal.

"Ungh... Good... Slash" She said.

Suddenly my heart glowed and seperated from me.

I willed my heart around avoiding the fireball's.

I was left with 2 choice's... I could... Spare her... Or i could... Kill her.

MERCY: SPARE.

"Huh...? What are you doing...?"

"If i slashed you again I-I'd kill you" I exclaimed.

"Heh... Pathetic is is not... I cannot even save a single child... It's okay... Go on ahead..." Toriel said.

"Toriel...! Ill miss you!" I hugged her.

"?!" She looked suprised.

"W-What's this emotion suddenly?" She asked.

"I-I Really like you... So... Call me when you have chance... Bye" I waved.

I exited the room to be face to face... With that weird flower.

"So... You spared her" It said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Im Flowey" He replied with a fake smile.

"Cut the Crap..." I replied.

"Straight to the point eh...?" Flowey said.

"Now if you bother me anymore... I'll do some Weed Wacking" I said.

"Okay! Im out!" Flowey disapeared into the ground...

"Well... Here i go!" I opened the giant door...

(End Of Chapter 1!)

(I hope You Enjoyed the Fanfic! Regarding my... Yandere Sim Fiction It'll be a while... I need to think up some idea's for my lovable psychopath Yamado)


	2. Chapter 2 SkeleBros!

Undertale Fanfiction Chapter 2.

It's... Freezing out here... God!.

I saw a red flash in the bush.

A camera...? Well it's wireless so i think I'll take it.

Well the quicker i'll get moving the quicker i'll get to shelter.

"Hmmm that's a big stick..." I said as i passed by.

Suddenly i heard a loud snapping sound behind me.

I drew my sword slightly startled.

"What the hell...?" I said to myself.

It was probably a deer or something, I decided to disregard it ane keep.

There was a wooden fence-like thing ahead.

As soon as i got close to it i heard step's behind me...

I spun around and there was something behind me... It's to dark to see though...

"Human... Dont you know how to greet a new friend...? Turn around and shake my hand..."

Eh It can't straight up kill me anyway...

It held out it's hand.

As soon as i touched his hand...

"PFFFBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!" It made a loud... Farting... Sound.

I grinned.

"heh the old whopee cushion in the hand trick... It's alway's funny"

"Heh Yeah" I agreed.

"anyway your a human right? thats hillairius" He seemed to have an everlasting smile... Could be that hes a skeleton and can't change his expression.

"im sans, sans the skeleton, Im suppose to be looking for human's... but i dont really care about capturing anyone"

"Huh?"

"go through this gate thingy... yeah go right on through my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone"

Wow... This... Brother of his must be a bit of a dunce...

We went through it... And i saw a lamp... It was shaped almost exactly like me... Weird.

"quick hide behind that convienintly shaped lamp" He said.

Screw that..

"It's alright Sans i'll just... Hide in the better spot!" I dived into the watch post.

"well alright... i suppose that work's..."

"'sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SUP BROTHER! ITS BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLE'S! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!"

"staring at this lamp it's pretty cool wonna see?"

"NO! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!"

"What the hell is going on...?" I whispered to myself.

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey take it easy bro ive got a TON of work a... skele-TON"

Badum-CH!.

"SANS!"

"oh come on your smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

The taller skeleton gave an annoyed look to sans then Stomped off.

"hey its alright to come out now" he said.

I exited my hiding place.

"hey you better get moving or you'll have to sit through more of my hilairius jokes" he said.

I immediatly began to leave.

"hey my brother's been kinda down lately... and i think he'd be really happy if he saw a human"

"Isn't he dangerous...?" I asked.

"heh don't worry he's not dangerous even if he tries to be I'll be up ahead" sans Then walked off.

I continued down the road.

"Wow... Its sooo beutiful out here..."

"CHILL OUT!" Suddenly a monster jumped infront of me.

"?!"

The battle begun.

"Hmm snowdrake huh?"

"Hah Macaroni and FREEZE!" He made a pun.

Eh not bad i suppose.

I directed my heart around the attack's.

"Great Pun Snowdrake!" I called out.

"Laugh's! My dad was wrong"

"Now get outta here" I said.

It then walked off.

A box...?.

I opened it up and there was a pair of mitten's in it.

"Oh perfect" I picked up the glove's and put them on.

A little small but they'll work.

As i went ahead there was sans...? How did he get here he went the other way...? Well whatever he could've taken a shortcut through the woods or something...

"So about Undyne...-"

"Um Hello..." I greeted them.

"SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"yeah..." sans replied.

"YES! HUMAN! YOU WILL NOW BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AFTER A FEW PUZZLE'S..." Then papyrus left down the road.

"Uh..."

"dont worry kid I'll keep an eye socket out for you" Sans said.

Who is this... Undyne person...?.

"This isn't going to be a fun day..."

As i went ahead... I found another station... I suppose i can rest here for the night... Or whatever... I can't tell... I'll rest until i wake up.

Luckily there was a floor... So i won't be sleeping on the cold ground.

I layed my sword beside me and curled up.

Im... Lonely.

That was my last thought before i went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

"SANS WHAT IS THE HUMAN LIKE?" Papyrus asked.

"sans well... he seem's to be nice." They we're walking and talking.

"HE SHOULD'NT HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WHERE IS HE?" Papyrus Wondered.

"hey... i hear something in that watch station" sans pointed.

"YEAH LETS GO CHECK IT OUT" Papyrus Replied.

When Papyrus ducked his head in he saw Me sound asleep shivering and curled up.

"OH ITS THE HUMAN HE SEEMS TO BE... SLEEPING"

"i guess you could say he's..."

"SANS..."

"hes..."

"SANS!"

"out COLD!"

"SANS!" He yelled out.

Luckily im a heavy sleeper so i didn't hear them arguing.

"this human's tougher then most im sure he'll be fine"

"WELL... HE SHOULD BE FINE..."

Many hours later...

I opened my eye's.

Hmm... Not as cold as i thought I'd... Wait... A hoodie...? An Orange one with string's.

There was a small note in the pocket i opened it up.

[HUMAN THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SANS AND I BOUGHT YOU A SWEATER SO YOU WOULD BE ALRIGHT UNTIL WE CAPTURE YOU]

"Heh... I guess monster's aren't as bad as i thou-"

"LOOK AT MY HAT!" Suddenly a Monster with a frozen hat apeared.

apparently this Monster is named Ice Cap...

"Alright here i come!" I exclaimed.

I slashed at the ice cap with my sword.

It slashed it's cap right off of it's head.

It then ran away screaming.

"hmmm" sans watched me from afar.

As i went further a dog suddenly jumped from a stand.

"Did... I see... Something move? I can only see moving thing's... Like lets say a human... If one moves... ILL MAKE SURE IT NEVER DOES AGAIN!.

Wait... If he can only see moving thing's then... I'll just stand's still until he loses interest.

Suddenly a Blue sword beam came flying toward me.

"?!" I froze in my track's... Somehow it phased right through me... Ice is Blue... And you stop when you see ice... So you stop when you see a blue attack...

I Dashed Forward Quickly then froze on spot.

"HUH?!" It quickly forgot my location.

I picked up a Stone and threw it in the dog's direction.

It chased after the rock and i made a run for it.

"Man... And i thought all my weekend was gonna just he Anime and Video games... Not running from sword wielding blind dog's..." I said.

I got a call on my phone.

TORIEL!.

"Toriel!" I exclaimed

"Hello I was just checking up on you... Is everything alright...?"

"Y-Yeah I met these 2 Skeleton's... The one is... Questionable... And the other... Let's say hes very Punny!" I exclaimed.

Toriel laughed.

"Oh and i also got a sweater" I said.

"Well... Good to know your safe I'll call you tommorow"

"Bye Toriel..."

"Bye my Child"

I hung up.

"Damn it... She really makes my heart beat..."

I just realised I haven't eaten anything except that peice of monster taffy earlier... Wait an ice cream stand...?!.

I sprinted up to it.

"Why won't anyone buy any of my nice cream's... Its perfect weather for something cold..."

"I'll take a Nice Cream" I sheathed my sword.

"Wow! Here you go!" He handed it to me.

"Thank's I hope to do more buisness with you in the future!" I waved.

Well... Maybe I'll watch till the next town or village whatever Nice Cream isn't much of a meal...

I came across a plate of Spaghetti up the road a way's... But it's frozen to the table... Damn!.

I decided to go up ahead...

I solved another few of these Puzzle's... And met sans near the edge of a cliff.

"Oh Hey sans"

"hey... ill give you some advice about fighting my brother... DONT capiche?" Hmmm something about sans... Is slightly terrifying.

FINALLY! Snowdin!.

It's taken nearly a Full day to get here... Im exhausted...

"An Inn! Perfect" I walked in.

"It's 80 A night"

"Okay here" I handed the gold and went to my room.

Snoring... LOUD SNORING!.

I put some ear plug's in and i did sleep peacefully.

"Aaahhh" I sat up.

"Urgh... Even hungrier then before..."

I guess I'll have a Spider Donut to tide myself over.

When i bit it the donut disapeared.

I felt full-ish so that's good...

I went down the road more...

"NYEHEHEH! LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME TO CAPTURE YOU HUMAN!"

"W-Wait... Can't we be... Friend's?" I asked.

"F-FRIENDS? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? N-NO I CANNOT BE FRIENDS WITH YOU PREPARE HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Here we go..." I drew my sword a load metal sound echoing through the forest.

"OKAY HUMAN LETS DO THIS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

I clicked on Attacked him with a slash.

It hit him head on... But he looked Unfazed... Like it barely scaythed him.

Could it be... I can't muster up the Intent to hurt Papyrus... Either that or hes Really freaking tough or a bit of both.

"SO YOUR SERIUS THEN FACE MY BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus sent out ton's of bone's to attack me... Blue mean's still blue mean's still...

I was now in heart form whenever an enemy attack's.

Suddenly My Heart dropped down no longer floating.

"?!" A bone flew into me and sent me flying back now in my body form.

It seem's i can will myself either to dodge attack's with my heart or dodge them in my body.

Fighting with my body is easy... Controlling my heart fatigue's me...

"YOUR BLUE NOW! THATS MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

My body glowed blue.

Dodging attack's like this is very difficult... I feel Heavy... Jumping take's a hell of a toll on me...

"HUFF... HUFF... WELL ITS OBVIUS YOU CAN'T HUFF... BEAT ME HUMAN... I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY"

I Pressed the Spare button.

"NYOOHOO HOOO... I CANT EVEN CAPTURE YOU! IM SO PATHETIC..." Papyeus was obviusly sad that he didn't capture me.

"Papyrus... Maybe we can be friend's...?"

"FRIENDS? YOU WONNA BE FRIENDS?!"

"Yeah I'll come to the house Later" I said.

"OKAY SEE YOU LATER"

I headed ahead to the waterfall zone.

"heya kid wonna go to grillbys?"

"Sure! THANK GOD I NEED SOME DINNER!"

"sure kid let's go i know a short cut"

Suddenly a second later we we're there.

"W-Woah... I feel... D-Dizzy..." I said.

"you'll be fine"

We walked up and sat at the bar.

"what do you wonna eat kid?"

Hmm Burger or Fries...?.

"Burger" I said.

"sounds good grillbz a double cheeseburger for the kid"

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"nah i had a few bottle's of ketchup earlier"

"Heh... Classic... COMIC SANS" I Said.

He laughed.

"enjoy kid"

I took a bite of the food... And it disapeared...

But i felt full.

"hey thanks for hangin' out i gotta get to work or papyrus will lecture for for hours about the important of stability and working hard"

"Heh see ya" I waved.

I headed forward hearing the rushing water...

"See ya Sans" I said.

"later kid"

-End of Chapter 2!


End file.
